


Help me Sensei

by Lea333



Category: Naruto
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Kakashi has Self-esteem issues, Mentions of Suicide, Protective Minato, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea333/pseuds/Lea333
Summary: Kakashi has always came off as aloof and in control. He pushes his team mates away when they try to get close to him and refuses the affections of his sensei Minato. What no one seems to understand is that this is all simply an act and he's crying out for help. When Kakashi starts showing up to training with bruises and begins to show an aversion to touch Minato decides he's had enough. Will a certain blonde be able to reach out to his fragile illusive student or will Kakashi be forced to choose a route he never thought possible.DISCLAIMER I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Hatake Sakumo, Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi & Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	1. Gentle Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first time writing a story in such detail, so if you find things that I can improve on please let me know! I am a new writer but I have so many ideas in my head that I would like to get onto paper.

Kakashi’s POV 

I slowly opened my eyes with a soft groan, instead of sitting up I opted for simply staring at the ceiling. Light streamed through, reflecting a lighter shade onto my navy blue sheets and landing on my face. The feeling of the sun on my face put me in a state of relaxation, which only lasted a few minutes.

With a heavy heart, I slowly got up and quietly padded out of my room and into the bathroom across the hall, making sure not to disturb anything, lest I wake him up. I slowly pull off my pajamas, making sure not to look at myself in the mirror and step into the shower. When I'm done I take a second to fully look at myself in the mirror, even for a 7 year old I'm incredibly small and frail looking. There are purple and blue bruises on my wrists and along my ribs and neck. At least he didn't hit my face this time I thought bitterly.

I quickly grabbed my dirty clothes and wrapped a towel around my waste. Stealthily, I push the door slightly ajar and peek my head out, seeing that the coast is clear I quickly race out of the bathroom and back into my bed room making sure to keep my foot steps light. However the effort is most likely unnecessary, last night he was out drinking and he usually sleeps until well into the afternoon on those days.

I don my ninja attire and make sure to wrap bandages around my wrists and neck. If anyone were to ask I would simply send them a glare and tell them to mind their damn business. This wouldn't come off as odd to anyone, I have a reputation for rudeness after all.

I decide to exit my room through the window and make my way to training ground 7 in order to meet my sensei. He was a kind man, nothing like **Him,** Sensei always had a compassionate disposition which in a way frightened me. I didn't know how to deal with all the constant positive affection directed my way even when I was acting out, it was like nothing fazed the man. However he also had a hardness to him, if you crossed a certain line he turned terrifying. His bright Cerulean eyes would turn into a deep, Steel blue.

I have no doubt that one day he will become Hokage. A man so powerful, and with such charisma would be accepted by all. The Third had also already shown a particular interest in him, I noticed how he often spent time in the Hokage’s office, and it wasn’t odd for his opinion to be asked on certain matters. His only flaw would be his association with me, my only prayer was that I wouldn’t cause to much of a stain on his reputation, that I could stay out of his way until he became Hokage. However, when I imagined Sensei becoming Hokage and leaving me forever, leaving me with Him, I begin to feel a mixture of fear and a weird pain in my chest. However what I feel doesn’t matter, when the time comes for me to disappear I already know how I’ll do it. 

While in my thoughts, I quietly walked through the peaceful village. It was only 8 in the morning so all the shops were just beginning to open up and most people were not out yet. The Academy and civilian schools did not open until 9 a.m. and so children all over the village were still sleeping in. As I neared training ground 7 I checked my surroundings to see whether or not my sensei had arrived yet. Not seeing anyone I padded over to a nearby tree and sat down, flinching slightly when my back made contact with the bark a bit too hard. I should have known better. When was the last time there weren't bruises all over my body? Why would my back be any different?

I slowly curled in on myself, only allowing myself to fall into this position because no one else could see me. I was still extremely exhausted from last nights events, having not fallen asleep until late at night. So it came as no surprise that waking up so early in the morning today might leave me feeling a bit exhausted. My eyes began to slowly slide shut, _I'll only close my eyes for a minute or two...._

When I woke up I found myself laying on something very soft and couldn't help but bury myself into it for a moment , before I realized it was unfamiliar and panic seized up my muscles. I quickly jerked awake and hastily crawled backwards until my small back hit the head board. I felt a large hand land on my shoulder and I immediately shrank away from it, my thoughts flickering back to **him**.

"Woah Kakashi, slow down, I really didn't mean to frighten you like that", said Minato sensei. He was staring at me with a concerned expression, trying to talk slowly as not to startle me. "Sensei..." I said feebly, in a way that left me feeling extremely embarrassed, I was supposed to be a shinobi, and adult in the eyes of my village yet here I was acting like a frightened child. If I truly thought I had been kidnapped I should have gotten ready to defend myself immediately instead of cowering away like some scared civilian. However waking up the way I did seemed to trigger some type of PTSD from me.

Suddenly I felt cold, Sensei must be disgusted with me, not only was he stuck with a child but an incompetent one at that. Despite my early graduation from the Academy, the Hokage was uncomfortable sending out such a young person into the field. However, he also wanted to keep Minato within the village so that he could start informally teaching him the duties of leading the village. In order for the blonde to keep occupied, Minato had been assigned as my sensei. At this moment The blue eyed man most likely regretted his decision to agree to my training. He would probably go to the Hokage and request a new student, as is his right, the Yellow Flash of the leaf should not even be in the presence of a weak nobody like me.

"Kakashi, when I got to the training ground I found you curled up under a tree passed out. I’ve decided that we shouldn't do any training today, instead you can take today to get some rest." I looked away from him at that.

"Sensei I'm fine, I was just a little tired I am okay to train today. A shinobi can not let silly things like fatigue get in the way of their duties, I apologize for my unprofessionalism" I said, trying to sound as professional possible. I did not need that warm feeling I always got whenever he was kind to me.

"Kakashi." He said in a serious voice making me wince slightly. "You have to take your health seriously if you want to be a good shinobi, after all you are still a growing child".

At this I began to cut him off, why couldn't he understand? I am a shinobi of the leaf which makes me an adult, he shouldn't treat me like he's some concerned parent it isn't professional. **He** would never care this much about my well being. Without noticing I slowly began to curl in on myself and abruptly stopped. I looked up and could tell that sensei had noticed and had been analyzing every move I made since I had woken up. When he saw my discomfort his eyes immediately soften and he smiled down at me affectionately.

"More than making you into a strong shinobi, I want to make sure your happy and healthy. Kakashi, when I picked you up you were very light even for a seven year old it has me worried, have you been eating enough?"

My heart began to quicken and I couldn't help but pause for a moment before coming up with a response, as always Minato seemed to pick up on this. "It's nothing sensei, I feel fine. Besides how would you know how much a 7 year old is supposed to weigh?" I said haughtily.

Minato slightly narrowed his eyes at me in suspicion, but after a moment he completely let the subject go and stood up. "Such a stubborn boy," he said in a light hearted voice, "In any case I will have to talk to your father about preparing nutritional-"

"NO!!!"

The words were flung from my throat before I could stop them. Wide eyed, and with an erratically beating heart I threw my hands over my mouth and stared at Minato-sensei in pure fear.

_WhathaveIdoneWhathaveIdoneWhathaveIdoneWhathaveIdoneWhathaveIdone_

From the corner of my eye I saw a hand approaching me and quickly moved to cover my face. I deserved whatever punishment he gives me, if it was **Him** I'd probably be dead right now. But a part of me felt bitterly betrayed, I trusted Minato, subconsciously in my head I associated him with safety. But now that illusion was going to be torn into little pieces because let's face it, adults are all the same. You disobey their rules, overstep in any way, and they will always beat you back into place.

Except, warm gentle hands came down and gently removed my hands from my head. I was ready to face an enraged face however when I was confronted with a concerned heartbroken expression I didn't know how to react other than wide eyed staring. "Ka-kun, you know I care about you right? I would never hurt my little Kohai, I know it isn't very professional to say but your like a son to me".

I stared up at him, trying to sense the lies in his words. however, instead I was met with a dead serious expression. “And if your not comfortable with me talking to your father that’s okay, but I do need to know why. Because if someone is mistreating you I will-“

“No! It... it’s not what you think, it just after that mission my dad has been under a lot of stress. I don’t want to add anymore onto it, please sensei”.

I kept my eyes on the floor and was slightly surprised by the hand gently running through my hair. “If you say so, but if your ever in need you know my door is always open right? For any reason i’ll be here ka-kun.”

Suddenly I couldn't hold it in anymore, my chest was impossible tight, my eyes burning and heart racing. At that moment I just needed the comfort from the one person I trusted. No matter what walls I put up, or how much I liked to pretend I was strong the truth, was I was a 7 year old child who just wanted parents that loved him. So without any warning I lurched forward into his arms. If he was surprised Sensei didn't comment he simply wrapped his arms around me and made soft cooing noises in my ear. I was glad he didn't push me to answer anymore questions, he just let me lay in his arms until I fell asleep.


	2. Dinner for three?

I groaned slightly when I first woke up, I could feel a pulsing ache behind my eyes. I assumed that the headache was from all the crying I had recently done. At this thought I began to remember all the events that had led to me laying in this bed. Along with embarrassment came lots of shame, I had acted like a complete and utter child. It was the exact image I wanted to avoid and yet I had just encouraged it. However, Minato-sensei had not been mad at all, in fact dare I say he had treated me affectionately. I couldn’t help the small smile and the warmth that bloomed in my chest at the thought. I quickly stamped down on my emotions, what had gotten into me?

Deciding that I had hidden away long enough I began to exit the bedroom. Minato lived in a medium sized, nicely furnished house, with his girlfriend but soon to be wife Kushina. Well, they hadn’t exactly gotten to the proposing part but he knew it was only a matter of time since they were head over heels in love with each other. The thought of the two of them getting married grossed him out a little. Kakashi couldn't see what all the fuss was about, girls his age were loud and only cared about looking pretty. Kakashi decided that he would never fall into the trap. Besides, he had never witnessed a healthy relationship between two adults when growing up, it has always just been him and his father. 

Now that he had left the room, he could smell something delicious coming from down the hall and padded in that direction. 

“You know I love you but sometimes you can be such a mother hen” came an exasperated female voice. 

“But he’s 7 years old! I bet I wasn’t even that light when I was 5. I’m just worried his-“

The conversation immediately halted when I entered the room. Knowing who they were talking about and pretending not to hear I quietly greeted the two of them. Because my eyes were focused on the ground I failed to see the bright red barreling towards me, and was caught in a bone crushing hug. I couldn’t help the wince from having my bruised body squeezed in such a way. However it would not come off as odd to anyone, because Kushina has a bad habit of not knowing how to temper her own strength. 

“Ka-kun, you bad little chibi! Why haven’t you ever come to visit?” Kushina asked me in a playfully haughty tone. 

I glared at her in exasperation until she put me down. 

“Maybe it’s because whenever I see you I get the life squeezed outta me” I muttered.

“Huh?! That is absolutely no excuse! She yelled pinching my cheeks. 

“But, I’m sure you’ve been meaning to come by so all is forgiven. Anyway we’ve made dinner so you better go have a seat before we get started” she said in a nonchalant manner. 

Kakashi had not been meaning to come by, in fact if he had known that she would be home he would have probably stayed just in bed. But Kushina didn’t need to know this, his poor cheeks did not need to be pinched again so instead he changed the subject. 

“Don’t you mean Minato-sensei did the cooking? The last time you cooked we all almost lost our lives” 

Minato choked on air for a moment as he tried not to laugh and Kushina glared at him in annoyance. “Oh I bet you think you're funny huh? I’ll have you know that cooking rice is harder than it looks. Of course a little chibi like you could never understand the complexities that go into it. I’ve got to worry about the temperature, the quality of the rice, the purity of the water, and that’s not even getting into—” 

“How about we all just sit down and eat,” Minato said with a soft placating smile. He was always good at calming Kushina down whenever she got all fired up. I couldn’t help a small smile at that thought. Despite Kushina being slightly crazy I actually kinda liked her. I mean, Minato could have picked a much worse woman to date. At least Kushina was a powerful kunoichi and a very loyal person. They would have a perfect family one day. With a sinking heart I realized that in the near future they probably wouldn’t want me around anymore. They would be too busy raising their kids to deal with a dysfunctional rude one who wasn’t even theirs. And when Minato became Hokage he would have even less time to associate with me. 

My father used to be a renowned shinobi in our village, people would look at him in awe and admiration, especially because of his feats during the war. However, that would all change when he was assigned a special mission. He had failed and not only got his teammates killed but also almost lost Konoha the war. Before this he had been a kind compassionate man, before this he would have never raised a hand against his child. But a lot of things have changed since then, and I am no longer naive enough to believe things will go back to the way they used to be. 

I quickly shook my head out of these thoughts, now was not the time for another breakdown. I highly doubted my pride could take anymore blows today. Minato-sensei and Kushina attempted multiple times to add me into their conversations, however I only answered in yes and no’s. I always tended to clam up when too much attention was put on me, and when Minato asked how my father was doing I couldn’t help but stiffen. However if he noticed he made no comment nor changed his general demeanor. Dinner was soon over and I decided it was time for me to get out of their way. 

“Kakashi, how about I walk you home?” Asked the blonde. But I knew better, I had stayed out longer than usual and didn’t know what kind of state my father would be in when I arrived home. His abuse towards me so far had been kept discreet, but these last few weeks had changed. He became careless about where he hit me, sometimes even aiming for my face. So I had no clue if he would outright try to hit me in front of Minato. 

I realize I should probably hate my father, after all he had caused me so much torment. However I couldn’t help but remember the gentle, kind man who took care of me. I had no memories of my mother, since she had died when I was only an infant. My father was all I had, and if I lost him I would be all alone. Besides, if people found out about my home situation it would bring bigger shame onto my family, and no one would respect me at all. All people would see is the prodigy child who was apparently too weak to protect himself against his father. 

So instead I turned to Minato and said, “No sensei, I’m able to take care of myself, I’ll see you tomorrow at training”. 

Sensei stared at me for a moment as if he were contemplating whether or not he should say something. Instead he gave me a slightly strained smile and bid me farewell. 

“Didn’t you find that odd?” the future hokage asked, turning to his girlfriend. 

“You know how Kakashi is, always trying to seem aloof and tough. Don’t think too much about it, kids go through phases and I’m sure he’ll be fine” she said with a confidence she didn’t actually feel.

Because Kushina had noticed the way that Kakashi had flinched at the mention of his father. She was aware of the general dislike towards the man due to his mistake during the war, however she never commented on it. What had happened happened, there was no use further bullying the man about it. After all, in the end Konoha had still come out on top. She just hoped that Kakashi wasn’t also being too hard on his father. All these thoughts she kept from Minato though, despite her teasing her boyfriend did have a tendency to worry and over react. So, she decided her boyfriend simply needed a distraction instead.

“You worry about your student so much, I’m starting to get jealous. Why don’t you focus on me for the rest of tonight?” She asked with a flirtatious wink, slowly drawing her hands down his chest towards his southern region. This seemed to work wonders as they both forgot about their worries for the rest of the night. After all, couldn’t it just wait until tomorrow?” 

If Minato had insisted a bit harder, perhaps the night would have gone a bit differently for Kakashi. 

Or perhaps not...

Kakashi couldn’t help but stop when a shiver of disgust went down his back as he walked home. For some reason he felt extremely grossed out but decided he was just nervous about returning home. 

The dark streets were here and there illuminated by the lights of establishments as he made his way to the Hatake household. He couldn’t help the slight tremble of dread as he entered through the front door. He knew better than to use the window connected to his room after sundown. In the morning he got away with it because his dad was usually passed out with a hangover. However at night it would just give his father an excuse to beat on him a little harder. Not that Sakumo truly ever needed a reason when coming at Kakashi. He claimed the boy was good for nothing but stress relief. 

Walking into the house he noticed that all the lights were turned off, casting the house into pitch darkness. With a sigh of relief he realized his father must not be home and walked upstairs and towards his room. 

However he stopped right before entering because he noticed something that made his heart drop. The light inside his room was off when he could have sworn that he hadn’t turned it on this morning. 

Come on Kakashi, you’re a shinobi there’s nothing you need to be afraid of. 

At least that’s what he told himself, however he couldn’t help the gasp of fear when he opened the door.


End file.
